


Home

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Home hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: None of the apartments that Diego and Klaus look at seem to be right for Klaus, so Diego decides to find out why.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kliego week free space
> 
> Originally I was gonna do a song fic, to Andy Black’s We Don’t Have To Dance, but I decided to do this again.

Diego looked around the apartment, smiling to himself. This place looked good to him and he could definitely see himself living here. Then again, he’d thought that about every place they’d seen so far, even the one next to the railway tracks. However he knew it wasn’t down to him, it was all up to Klaus.

Klaus, who was breezing around the place, looking around with vague disinterest. He’d been like that to every place they’d been to so far pretty much and Diego tried not to let it get to him. “So, what do you think?” Diego asked, crossing the room to where Klaus was standing, looking out the window at the view of the park below. Diego wrapped his arms around his slim waist, holding him close. 

“Eh.” His lover replied, waving his hand dismissively and Diego couldn’t help but frown.

“What’s wrong with it? It’s got a good view, a spare room in case Ben wants to visit, it’s even got hardwood floors.” Diego smiled, even though he wasn’t sure that was a selling point for him. The realtor seemed to think that was a plus point so who was he to argue?

Klaus wiggled out of his arms, turning to face him and shaking his head. “Nah, it doesn’t... feel right.”

Diego let out a low groan, rubbing his hand against his forehead. They’d been apartment hunting all week now and, so far, every one had been wrong somehow. Some he could understand of course, like the one by the main road or the one Klaus said was haunted, but it was getting to the point now where it felt like nothing would please him. “Come on Klaus, I need a bit more than that. What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s just wrong ok?” Klaus gestured around him, shaking his head. “There’s not enough space.”

“Enough space... Klaus this is the biggest place we’ve seen so far!” Diego let out a groan of irritation, shaking his head. After a moment a sudden surge of realisation hit him and he reached over to stroke his arm. “Ok, look, if you think we’re moving too fast it’s ok. I’m not gonna get mad.”

“No, it’s... it’s not that.” Klaus chewed on his lower lip, looking down towards the wooden floor at their feet.

“Hey, babe, what is it?” Diego whispered, voice soft as he tilted his chin up so their eyes met. “Whatever it is you can tell me.”

“Ok.” Klaus took a deep breath, wringing his hands. “I want us to get a place together but not an apartment. I want a house, with a garden and...”

“And what?” Diego asked gently, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Internally he was kicking himself, because it had never crossed his mind that Klaus would want anything like that.

“I want room... so we could have a kid.” Klaus uttered the words, almost like a whisper and they hung in the air for a few moments before he raised his hands up. “Not like... now. Or soon. But... someday. You know? If you... wanted to.”

Diego felt his heart swell at the words, at the admission that he’d never once considered coming from Klaus. Klaus, who was so sweet and yet so... flighty, thought about having children? It was something that they definitely needed to sit down and talk about. Right now though Klaus looked worried about what he might think, his eyes wide. Diego responded by leaning in, kissing him gently. “Oh baby. Yeah, of course. We’ll get a nice house, anything you want.”

Klaus’ face brightened instantly and he looked more like his usual upbeat self. “Really?”

“Really.” Diego smiled broadly at his lover, before kissing him soundly. Now that he knew exactly what Klaus wanted he hoped that they could find their new home soon, together.


End file.
